Noche de Luna Llena
by LinaInverse40
Summary: Con romance, un poco de Lime, cierta poesía y algo de drama... leanla, me parecio muy bonita cuando la termine de hacer. Dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan de ella


Notas de la autora:

Nº1: los personajes no me perteneces (aunque quisiera que me pertenecieran)

Nº2: esta historia no es lemon (tal vez se definiria lime, creo) pero contiene algunas cosas que no son muy aptas para menores

Nº3: dejen Reviews please : )

bueno, ya que esta todo dicho, solo me queda aregar una cosa:...

Disfruten la historia!!!

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Ya estaba llegando el invierno, las frías ráfagas de viento que pasaban de vez en cuando lo indicaban; las personas inundaban las calles, compraban suéteres y bufandas de lana para el frío que ya estba anunciando su llegada.

Muchas tiendas que vendían ropa estaban abiertas todo el día, llenas de gente que les compraba ropa que les ayudara a tener calor. En una pequeña tienda de ropa no muy llena de gente, ubicada en un bullicioso callejón, se escucho un grito que hizo que todos los transeúntes voltearan drásticamente la cabeza, para ver quien había dado semejante alarido.

¡TODO ESO POR UNA BUFANDA! –pregunto la muchacha al vendedor con un grito que hizo volar a los pájaros del árbol que estaba al frente.

Si señorita, -le dijo el vendedor algo molesto a la muchacha- y si es tan amable me gustaría que dejara de espantar a mis clientes con sus berridos

En la puerta había un muchacho, era Gourry, quien, muy sonrojado por la pena que le estaban haciendo pasar, vigilaba a su compañera pues la conocía muy bien como para no saber que podía intentar lanzarle una bola de fuego al dueño, solo por que sus precios eran un poco altos

Vamos Lina contente, -le dijo agarrando a la muchacha quien estaba ya recitando una Bola de Fuego- la compraremos en otra parte.

A duras penas pudo sacar a su compañera de allí, pero cuando lo logro continuaron en su búsqueda de ropa para el frío a buen precio.

No te pedí que me detuvieras –le dijo Lina.

Si no lo hubiera hecho habrías destrozado toda esa tienda –le dijo Gourry.

Se lo hubiera merecido, -dijo Lina- nadie le pone precios tan altos a la famosísima Lina Inverse.

Pero Lina, esa bufanda no era tan cara, -le dijo Gourry- lo que pasa es que con la posada se nos fue la mitad del dinero que teníamos.

Tienes razón, -le dijo Lina- si esto sigue asi tendremos que trabajar para conseguir dinero pues los ladrones de los que lo obteniamos escasean en invierno.

Siguieron caminando por un rato; fueron a distintas tiendas (en casi todas Lina armaba un escándalo por lo precios) y, a la hora del almuerzo, regresaron a la posada para comer.

Como siempre se formo una discusión por la comida, las demás personas de la posada se les quedaban viendo aunque a ellos no les importaba, mas importante era quien se quedaba con la ultima pierna de pollo (ese quien termino siendo Lina la cual tuvo que propinarle una patada a Gourry para ganar esa competencia)

¡No es justo! –le dijo Gourry.

¿Quién dijo que yo era justa a la hora del almuerzo? –le dijo Lina mientras saboreaba la pierna de pollo.

Al terminar de comer los dos decidieron dormir un rato antes de continuar recorriendo el pueblo. Lina se fue a su cuarto y Gourry al suyo, los dos cuartos estaban uno al lado del otro y, ademas estaban subiendo la escalera por lo que no tuvieron que caminar mucho.

-----------------------------------

Gourry durmió un rato, para ser más exactos dos horas, él se sentía ya listo para seguir paseando por el pueblo. Se puso su ropa otra vez y decidió ir al cuarto de Lina para ver si ella lo quería acompañar. Toco 2 veces pero no respondió.

Debe estar dormida, –pensó- mejor le dejo una nota no sea que crea que me he ido sin ella.

Gourry fue a su habitación, busco un trozo de papel y escribió:

_Salí a pasear, tal vez regrese tarde. Gourry_

El la paso por la ranura de la puerta y se fue.

-------------------------------------

Gourry no paseo mucho, solamente vio algunas tiendas, comió un helado y vio unos torneos que se celebraban en la plaza por acercarse el invierno. Pronto regreso a la posada, no había pasado una hora aun.

Lina ya debe haberse despertado –pensaba mientras subía por las escaleras. El se dirigió hacia la habitación de ella y, justamente cuando iba a tocar la puerta, escucho un débil sonido que provenía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El sonido era extraño, quiso tocar la puerta pero de repente le vino la sensación de que no debía hacerlo. Él se fue hacia su propia habitación y decidió ver que pasaba por un hueco que había en la pared el cual habia descubierto esta mañana.

Primero no vio nada, solo una parte de la cama de Lina (la cual estaba pegada a la pared); Gourry se posiciono mejor y vio algo que lo sorprendió:

Lina estaba sentada en la cama con los pantalones medio quitados al igual que la ropa interior, ella tenía una mano en su sexo la cual movía rápidamente mientras jadeaba, cada vez mas fuerte; Gourry pudo escuchar que ella decía su nombre entre sus jadeos y que sus movimientos iban haciendo cada vez mas rápidos.

Te amo Gourry –escuchó que Lina decía.

Gourry no podía ver muy bien desde la posición en que estaba pero solamente esa escena lo impacto, asi como el saber que Lina lo amaba.

¿¡Lina!? –dijo inconscientemente por el impacto, él se dio cuanta que lo había dicho en un tono no tan alto pero si audible.

Lina se detuvo, había escuchado que alguien había dicho su nombre... para ser más exactos, que la voz de Gourry había dicho su nombre. Se subió rápidamente la ropa interior y los pantalones. Pudo ver por el agujero que había en la pared, una sombra en el cuarto de Gourry.

Ella se acerco al agujero y puso el oído en la pared.

Debo estar soñando, -escucho que decía la voz de Gourry en un tono bajo- no puedo creer que Lina haga _ESO _pensando en mi…

A Lina se le acelero el corazón por el miedo, decidió asomarse por el hueco de la pared para ver si Gourry en verdad estaba allí y no era su imaginación lo que había escuchado.

Gourry decidió asomarse una vez mas, aun no se creía la imagen, asi como lo que habia escuchado, necesitaba estar seguro de haber visto y oido eso.

Tanto Lina como Gourry dieron un grito al ver el ojo del otro asomado por el hueco. Gourry se pego a la pared de forma en que Lina no pudiera verlo. Él esperaba que como mínimo que Drag Slave atravesara la pared dirigido hacia él...

Pero no pasaba nada, ni siquiera una bola de fuego, un grito o regaño. De repente escucho a Lina murmurar un hechizo en voz baja, él se tapo la cabeza, preparado para el golpe, pero aun seguía sin pasar nada, solo se escucho un sonido que le parecía familiar.

Gourry se asomo cuidadosamente por el agujero de la pared, no veía a Lina, pero si la ventana abierta.

Él se imagino lo que había pasado, se asomo por su ventana, pudo ver a Lina sobrevolando la ciudad en dirección al bosque. Había usado un hechizo de Levitación.

-------------------------------------

Lina volaba sobre la ciudad mientras lloraba de la vergüenza con la cara completamente roja, no se imaginaba que Gourry regresaría tan temprano y había aprovechado esos momentos para… bueno… ustedes saben; ella nunca se imaginaba que eso iba a pasar.

Debí tapar ese hueco de la pared cuando lo vi –pensaba mientras volaba.

Ahora no se atrevía a mirar a Gourry a la cara por lo que decidio que era mejor alejarse de allí. Decidió parar en un sitio donde no la encontrara, uno muy lejano...

Pero ella amaba a Gourry, no quería alejarse de él aunque lo intentara, por lo que inconscientemente paró en el bosque.

Ella pudo ver una cueva no muy lejos de donde se habia detenido, entro allí y siguió llorando; sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentirse cansada y se durmió.

-------------------------------------------

Lina sintió que alguien la llevaba en hombros, no sabia por que pero se sentía muy a gusto. Ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Gourry.

Quiso darle un golpe y escapar otra vez pero sabia que se iba a sentir triste por dejarlo; lo otro era hablar con él, pero despues de que Gourry la vió así le daba pena mirarlo a los ojos. Sin tener una solución satisfactoria para el problema a la mano, prefirió hacerse la dormida, por ahora.

Gourry sintió cuando Lina se despertó; supuso que si no le habia hablado era por que se estaba haciendo la dormida, por lo que prefirió no decirle nada pues seguramente intentaría escapar de nuevo. Él aun no podía olvidar lo que había visto, pero no quería que Lina se fuera de su lado.

Gourry regreso a la posada y entró a la habitación de Lina con esta aun en la espalda, él la deposito en la cama. Por casualidad su mano sintió que tocaba algo pegajoso que había en la cama; lo vió... era algo transparente, ligeramente pegajoso y humedo. Su cara se sonrojo fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta de que era.

Lina abrió un ojo, vio a Gourry sonrojarse y se preguntaba por que, observo que este veía su mano y se dió cuenta de lo que él tenia pegado en varios dedos; lo habia dejado alli cuando se masturbó ya que, en esas situaciones, ella se humedecía mucho y dejaba algunas veces algo en el sitio donde lo hacía... aunque ella recordaba haber limpiado la cama antes de salir de su habitación por la ventana, pero se le habia pasado un sitio por la prisa de escapar.

Lina no lo soporto mas, se levanto de golpe y saco a Gourry de la habitación con varios empujones y una patada. Ya que, que Gourry hubiera tocado _eso_ habia sido casi igual de vergonzoso que cuando él la habia visto por el agujero de la pared.

Gourry se golpeo contra la pared del pasillo que estaba afuera de las habitaciones, escucho que Lina cerraba la puerta fuertemente y que se ponía a llorar otra vez.

Él regreso a su propia habitación y se sentó en la cama a pensar. Lina estaba muy avergonzada en esos momentos, todo por que a él no se le ocurrió regresar mas tarde de su paseo. Se sonrojo otra vez al darse cuenta que no se había quitado eso aun de la mano por lo que fue al baño para lavarse.

-----------------------------------------

Lina no quiso salir de su habitación en las siguientes horas, ya era de noche y su puerta estaba cerrada aun con llave; ya no se escuchaban los sollozos pero Gourry sabia que ella aun estaba afectada por el suceso.

Por su lado, Lina se había sentado en el suelo; estaba recostada de la pared, cerca del agujero, tenia la almohada encima de las piernas y hundía su cara en ella.

Gourry, sin saber por que, se levanto de la cama y se sentó en el suelo recostado de la pared donde, cerca del agujero.

Lina, del otro lado de la pared, estaba sentada de espaldas a Gourry y sintió cuando este se recostó.

Hubo silencio...

No hables si no quieres, -le dijo Gourry a Lina- pero por lo menos deberías salir de tu habitación y comer algo.

No hubo respuesta alguna...

Lina sal de allí, -le dijo Gourry acercándose mas al agujero de la pared para que esta lo escuchara mejor- me tienes preocupado.

Se asomo por el agujero; al no verla en la cama supuso que tambien estaba recostada en la pared. Gourry volvió a sentarse donde antes y suspiro.

Aun no había respuesta...

Lina, por favor, sal –le suplicó Gourry.

No se escucho ninguna respuesta...

Gourry hizo silencio por unos minutos, derrepente una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

¿Sabes?, -decía mientras su corazón se aceleraba por los nervios- yo también lo hago pensando en tí…

El corazón de Lina dio un vuelco, ella saco su cara de la almohada.

Hacerlo no esta mal, -decía él mientras conseguía el valor suficiente como para sacar esas palabras de su boca- somos humanos, nunca esta mal darse un poco de placer algunas veces...

A Gourry le latía rápidamente el corazón, ese era su gran secreto... pero lo había revelado… ...por ella...

Además, hacerlo pensando en una persona tampoco es malo –dijo.

Se hizo silencio por varios minutos...

De repente, Gourry escuchó unos pasos en la habitación de Lina y una puerta que se abría. Escuchó otros pasos en el pasillo y vio que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

Lina entró lentamente con la mirada en sus pies y se sentó al lado de Gourry sin mirarlo a la cara. Ella intentaba decirle algo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca; solo salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de culpa... culpa por haberse comportado como una tonta haciendo que Gourry se preocupara.

De repente ella sintió como Gourry la abrazaba para tranquilizarla, fue un cálido abrazo del que ninguno de ellos quiso despegarse por un rato.

Te amo –le dijo Lina a Gourry rompiendo el silencio mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo- discúlpame por preocuparte y por comportarme de esa forma, fuí una tonta.

No importa, -le dijo Gourry con una sonrisa- todos tenemos vergüenza y pena ante situaciones asi.

Ella se fue acercando a él... le dio un ligero beso a en los labios, al que Gourry respondió abrió su boca y permitiendo que Lina la explorara, haciendo él lo mismo minutos después, arrancando varios gemidos de ella.

Poco a poco fueron empezando a despojarse de la ropa; Gourry levanto a Lina del suelo y la deposito en la cama, en donde continuaron acariciándose y besándose mientras la luz de luna, que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba sus cuerpos ya desnudos...

_Un "te amo", un beso y la entrega del cuerpo y el alma a un ser amado…_

_es__ un precioso y raro regalo que se dieron ellos dos ese día_

_Esa f__ue una bella noche en una cama_

_donde dos personas descubrieron el amor, la pasión y la ternura… _

_la cual que se encerraba en sus cuerpos esperando con ansias…_

_esperando con ansias ese bello momento que ocurrió esa inolvidable noche de luna llena_

**_Fin_**


End file.
